My 'Immoral' Life
by GinterShadow
Summary: Immoral Kids/Boys. When OC Akiyo is the only one of his small group of friends who hasn't had his 'cherry' popped, what will he do when his beloved Hadaka Kamegai disappears and reappears as a human boy. A human, good looking boy, who just happens to be bent on becoming his partner, his boyfriend. Whatever will Akiyo do when the boy wants to 'experiment' with him.


_**I was embarrassed when writing this...8/8**_

_**This is request. So, I was sent a request asking me to write a long-chapter story of a CanonXOC. A story of a Yaoi-hentai manga named Immoral. At first, I was embarrassed about it but ended up read the whole series. Immoral Kids and Immoral Boys and I have to say, its good, if you're a hard-core hentai-yaoi fan. But I have read a few. But who haven't read more then five or six hentai manga? Anyway, this person adored a character named Francois Kitano, she loved his character and after reading the manga, I can kind off see why. Lol  
Anyway, this story will be long and will have a lot of smut.  
Warnings!  
Rated MA  
Bondage _kind of_  
Toys 6/6  
Err, yeah.  
It won't completely follow the manga, I'll be adding other manga and everytime I do, I'll be adding it into the summary**_

_**Please-Please don't read unless you have already read Immoral Kids/Boys or at lest over 16/18 years old. Thank you.**_

_**Chapter 1 Just the beginning** _

Bright green eyes sparkled, they gazed lightly through the foggy class window, ignoring the noise of the television in the background. Simply watching the gentle white snow fall. The small boy with brown hair that resembled hazelnut which frames his rosy face nicely sighed. A pair of bug-like antennae hair pocked out from the top of his locks bounced along with his movements. Leaning against the window seal, his arms folded underneath his head, the boy stared emotionless out the window. A white tank-top hang on his small shoulders, a black hoody unzipped with matching shorts that both had a white strip down the left side. The hoody hanged off his left shoulder.

Breathing in deeply, the boy closed his eyes and sighed to himself. Just another day, another day his mother had ran off down to her friend to drink, leaving him alone in their empty apartment. Looking over at the clock, he pouted and retuned his gaze onto the window. "Still Saturday." he muttered under his breath, looking back at the clock from the corner of his eye and upon seeing it was still 6:15pm, he groaned. "Looks like she'll be out all night again." he sighed to himself and turned around on the coach. The coach itself is a creamy white colour and is pushed up against the living room window. Resting against it, the boy allowed his head to roll back against the cushions and gazed up at the roof, admiring the pretty patens of flowers and fairies.

Listening to the television for awhile before it was overcome by the loud laughter coming through the window of children playing in the snow until being called in for their dinners. Snorting quietly to himself, the boy shivered from the cold and bitterness of snow gathering up on his windows. Oh how he hated snow and ice, anything that could stop him from wondering outside to see his strange friends. Because of his weak body and the ability to catch colds every week, the boy wasn't allowed to leave the house unless covered in heavy jackets and such.

Sniffing, he rubbed his green eyes and settled a yawn. Letting out a sneeze which made the brunette shudder and after a couple of seconds, the boy raised his head to search around his small living room. "Kuri? Kuri-chan?" he called out, frowning when he noticed his voice cracked when spoke. Brushing it off, the boy pushed himself onto his feet and once more searched for his little 'Kuri-chan'.

Kuri-chan, is his Hadaka KamegaI, a naked turtle shell. A Japanese spiritual fish-animal, having one would mean good-luck or you're blessed. They're incredibly rare to have. Unlike most, his Kuri-chan is the size of his hand and looks like a tiny ghost with three snowmen button down it's stomach with two smaller ones for eyes. Kuri-chan is a dark shade of brown that glittered in the sunlight. He had found Kuri-chan one rainy day when he was younger, him and Masato, well, Masato was taking him home encase he had fainted on the way or something stupid like that. That and the fact, his orange head friend always seemed to complain to him about their other pervert friend, Yoshimasa. He just didn't understand how Masato couldn't see that the dark, chocolate head boy did those things because he liked him. Like-like him…a lot.

Thinking back on the day when he found Kuri-chan, the brunette smiled shyly. Masato was practically crying as he spoke about the latest pervert thing Yoshimasa had done. The light hazel head boy, trailing behind his dramatic friend sighed, emerald eyes flickering around at everything with his trademark smile. His light purple rain-coat clung to his body, the rain poured upon him harshly when he suddenly heard a strange sound coming from a nearby cardboard box.

And then, he found Kuri-chan instead. Huddled up in the corner shielding itself from the rain. He just had to take the little thing home with him, he just had too.

Smiling brightly to himself, the boy pulled himself from his thoughts and blinked his eyes. He tipped his head back more to look through the class-window and stared blankly at the children running around, throwing snow balls when he suddenly realized the loud thumping which he thought was coming from the television is actual the front door. Rolling across the coach until his head was upside down with his legs up the back of the coach, he gazed at his front door, listening to the gentle knocking. He quickly searched his mind for anything that could suggest somebody coming to his home at this time and when nothing came to mind the boy rolled to his feet with a troubled frown.

_What in the name…_Blinking his emerald eyes and holding the door open, the hazel head boy stared. He just stared and stared at the new boy standing in front of him. He looked un-normal, like he wasn't even human. Looked familiar but yet unfamiliar. With dark tan skin and jet black hair that had parts styled into a pair of strange horns similar to that of a devil. Standing in front of him, dressed in nothing but a high-school uniform was a boy with crimson eyes. Crazy. That boy must be crazy, walking around in nothing but a black uniform, the jacket unbutton revealing a hard and toned bare chest.

Rising an eyebrow, the brunette frowned and rocked on the back of his feet. "Who…Who are you?" he asked, a little rude but what was he supposed to do? _A boy, half naked turns up on your doorstep at night and you tell me what you would do._

"A few years ago in Ohio…" the tanned boy trailed off, a lazy and cunning smile spread across his face as he spoke, his eyes shimmered in the moon-light above them. "You saved my life. I was an Hadaka KamegaI." he explained, watching with amusement at the expression which overcame the other.

Blinking his emerald eyes furiously, the hazelnut boy shaked his head. "What? Are you high?" he demeaned. Leaning forward to get a better look at the supposed 'Hadaka KamegaI' standing on his door-step.

Chuckling at the brown head boy demander, the raven head boy closed his eyes with a long sigh. "That's impossible."

"…Right…Look." the other spoke, giving the red-eyed boy a pointed look. Unlike his friends, he will not jump some boys bone, no matter how much good looking said boy is. He is not a pervert. "It's _way _to late for this crap. But seriously…who the hell are you?" he spoke, glairing lightly at the other. "I've never met you before."

"My name is Kitano Francois." the jet black boy introduced himself, his eyes sparkled as he spoke. The other frowned, Kitano? As in Daigorou Kitano, that Kitano the one who is after Ikumi? Now he thought about it, the boy could tell that Francois and Daigorou looked a lot alike, both had dark tan skin with jet black hair and red eyes. It wouldn't be a surprised if they are related. "But Akiyo, you called me Kuri-chan."

The boy, now known as Akiyo stared with wide eyes. His mouth hanged slightly, his green eyes quickly scanned the boy named Francois once more. "W-What…No..That's…That is _impossible_!" he frowned, it's against logic. His forest eyes narrowed at the other. "Kuri-chan is _my _Hadaka KamegaI! The one I found!"

Francois tipped his head to the left, nodding. He grinned at him brightly and thumped his chest. "I know. You were walking back home in the rain and happened to come across me in the box. I'm very grateful for you to take me in and take care of me, despite the fact your mother is no-good for anything." he spoke with a happy-go-lucky attitude when he knew all too well that the subject he pocked at was nothing but a happy-go-lucky striation.

Akiyo stared blankly at the dark tan boy, he gapped trying to form words but was only able to let out a weak 'how' to which Francois was able to return with a wide smirk. "Hadaka KamegaI's are magical being, we're made up completely off hopes, dreams and all that other crap." Francois shrugged, uncaring about the explanation. "For a long time now I've been wanting to re-pay you in everyway for all the things you've done for me, so I was more then happy when I finally had enough power to malt into a human form."

"H-Human form?" Akiyo repeated, his eyes sliding over the other once more, taking in every feature. And just as he was about to speak to the boy, he found himself being shoved backwards and the doors slammed. Smirking at him, Francois had one hand on the door and the other gently resting on top of Akiyo's head. Said boy was sitting on the ground, his hand between his legs much like a dog.

Tilting his head with mystery smirk, his jet black hair shadowed his ruby eyes, Francois smirked even wider revealing his fanged mouth. "Now, if you don't mind…I think this will be the first thing I do…"

Looking back up at Francois, Akiyo blinked innocently, not getting what the other was implying. "What?" he frowned lightly and tilted his own head. He was still stunned that his Hadaka Kamegai had taken on a human form and was now standing in front of him.

Noticing the brunettes innocent. He smirked even wider and bent down so they were face to face, noses almost touching. "Like I said, Akiyo. I'm going begin to re-pay. The first step is to start out with something you'd fear would never happen because you're well, too _shy_." he spoke, tilting his head and leant closer to whisper in the others ear. "After all, you tell me _everything_." he hummed in amusement as Akiyo blinks before finally getting it and his face turning a lovely shade of red.

Akiyo knew exactly what the other was getting at. The hourless times they spent together in his room, him expalining about the day at school with Yoshimasa openness and always tricking Masato into 'sex' and Pierre's love for smuttiness, always wear amazing and exotic clothing and lastly Daigorou who had been touching and teasing Ikumi in front of everyone. Said raven head, Ikumi loved to be _watched_ by everyone. It was embarrassing but yet, Akiyo always wondered why he couldn't do anything like that, why he wasn't brave enough. Everyone was paired off, all but Pierre of cause, the blonde adored smut and would pair up with anybody but himself. When he shyly asked, the blonde replied it was obvious, Akiyo was waiting for somebody special. He had told everything to Kuri-chan when he got home, every little thing. Shaking his head to clear such thought, Akiyo timidly gazed back up at the dark head. "…A-And what do you m-mean by that?" he asked, afraid that he might already knew.

Almost like he read his mind, Francois smirked wider and leant closer. "I believe you already know." he spoke, his tone suddenly changing from his happy-go-lucky tone to a much more deeper and teasing tone. His eyes flashed as he suddenly grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled Akiyo forward, crashing their lips together in a loud, hot smack. The smooth feeling of another pair of lips pressed against his, Akiyo wasn't sure what to do but when he felt a harsh pain shot through the back of his head, where Francois had noticed the boy was unresponsive and decided to make him respond by tugging the back of his hair causing the brunette to squeal giving him entrance. Feeling the hot muscle enter his mouth, Akiyo shuddered completely unsure of what he's supposed to do at this point. The feeling was strange, he had never felt such a thing before and he wasn't sure wither he liked it or not.

Pulling apart with a soft pop, saliva clung to their mouths and chins. Akiyo breathed deeply, becoming overwhelmed with the heated feeling appearing in his groins and spreading quickly. Gulping, he shoved the jet head boy backward by his shoulders, the hazel head boy shaked his head furiously. "I…I can't…I don't want this…" he squealed, shakily getting to his feet and stumbling down the hallway.

Entering bedroom, the hazel head boy found himself breathing uncontrollable, trying to come to terms with what was happening to himself. His beloved, Hadaka KamegaI, his best friend the one he had found one rainy day had suddenly disappeared and reappeared as a jet-black, devil like human boy. Kind of. His first kiss, first step in repayment and just what are the other steps? He was rudely pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door to his bedroom closing, spinning around, he found himself staring, blushing at the tanned skin boy blocking the only way out.

Smirking at the male, Francois tilted his head once more and quickly pinned the trembling hazelnut to the bed, knowing full to well that if he gave the boy the chance, he'd be out of this apartment in a heartbeat. This is the reason why he feared he wouldn't ever experiences sex. Rolling his ruby eyes, Francois gazed down at the dazed boy. "You really think I'm going to allow you to escape." he spoke, watching the other intensely before sighing and ducking down and gently kissing the boys check and down his neck. "Relax. It'll be good."

Suddenly letting out a sharp gasp, Akiyo's eyes widen when his shorts was suddenly removed in a blink of an eye. He gulped, trying to figure out when his shorts and boxes were removed. Turning his gaze back onto the spike haired boy, his eyes grow even wider when the boy fell between his legs. "W-What…"

"This will be just like all those mangas we've read together." Francois spoke, rolling his head to the side to look at the brunette's member standing on end. It was cute, especially when the brunette tried to cover it up by tugging down on his shirt and failing at it too. "Remember? Those super erotic ones? Ones with the boys that had cat ears and tails?"

Akiyo found himself blushing even brighter at the words. Oh yes. He remembered those embarrassing mangas, they were gifts on his birthday from Yoshimasa and Pierre. Pierre had given him manga involving cross-dressing and Nekos while Yoshimasa had given him manga that involved bondage and such. It was so embarrassing that boy refused to touch the nice pill until a week or two had gone by and even then, he looked at them with Kuri-chan at his side. Which he didn't know if he should regret or not. His thoughts were ripped when the boy suddenly licked the tip.

"I've waited way too long. Don't you think?" he teased, chuckling at the face on the brunette. His red eyes flashing dangerously, leaning forward and blowing teasingly. He watched as brunette shuddered and gasped. Said gasped hitched when Francois swiftly devoured his member. Akiyo's face turning a whole new level of redness. Tugging on the blankets underneath him, Akiyo let out a breathless moan. His eyes flow open when he felt a pair of fingers pock at his bum-hole. "Whoa?" looking down at the boy between his legs, his heart thumped harshly when he met a pair of amused eyes gazing back at him. Blinking his eyes when he suddenly found a long, tan coloured tentacle appear in front of his face, he stared blankly at it, watching as it shifted in front of his face.

His green eyes flicked down to look at Francois who pulled away, his crimson eyes sparkled up at him. "Will you lick me two?" he asked, almost shyly if Akiyo didn't know his Kuri-chan better. The brunette blinked his eyes, eyes shifting to look at each tentacle floating around him. Breathing sharply, the dark brunette head boy trembled, his chest thumped harsher and he wondered to himself how this didn't come to mind before. Thought he had never seen Kuri-chan do it, he knows that Hadaka KamegaI have skin coloured tentacles that come from their heads and well, he never thought about what it would be like if they're human. Hadaka KamegaIs. He had no idea where tentacles come from in their human forms, but from this view they might come from their backs.

Suddenly his small body exploded with admirement. His eyes shifted and glanced at the tentacles once more before settling back onto the tan-skinned boy in front of him and sat up in a blink of an eye, grabbing his hands. "That's incredible! Amazing!" he gasped out, smiling brighter at the jet black head boy.

Laughing, glad that Akiyo had finally gotten comfortable in the situation. Francois hummed in amusement, gently squeezing the shyer boys hands. "Aww. You're making blush." he chuckled, glancing at the brunette before tugging him closer and brushed his hair out of his face. "Ready?"

"R-Ready?" the boy repeated softly, his eyes lowered, half-lidded he gazed down at the blankets and wondered, if he was really ready for this. Ready for everything. Ready to start a new? Start a whole new chapter. Trembling, the brunette returned his gaze onto the tan skinned Hadaka KamegaI and slowly nodded.

Smiling brightly at the shorter brunette. Francois shifted closer to the boy and gently lowered Akiyo back onto the bed and gazed down at the trembling human who slowly clamed down to slightly chewing on his bottom lip. And slowly testing the trembling brunette with one tan tentacle, gently tracing it up his stomach underneath his shirt. The brunette let out a soft surprised sound before relaxing against the semi-warm tentacle and bit his bottom lip when another and another tentacle began to explorer his body.

Leaning closer, Francois smirked and licked Akiyo his bottom lip and bent away to lick the brunette forgotten member. Said boy's back arched when Francois began to pop his head up and down on the member. The brunette throw his head back when he suddenly and swiftly felt to tentacles slide into the bum-hole, causing him to squeal and hiss, his hips twitching at the feeling of them moving inside. His body shuddered when more tentacles appeared and wrapped around him, holding him in place.

Feeling hands touch his thigns, the brunette opened a green eye to look at Francois as he shifted his legs up and pressed something hot and hard against his hole which still had tentacles stretching it open. "I'm putting it in." he spoke, giving Akiyo a hard look before pushing forward.

Gasping loudly, the loudest yet, the brunettes head dipped back into the pillows. "You like?" Francois purred into the others ear before teasing it with a lick. Letting out his own moan, Francois smirked and ran his hand down Akiyo's thighs before cupping the shifting bottom and hosted the trembling boy onto his lap, sitting back against the wall and held Akiyo on his lap he then trailed his hands up to Akiyo's hazel coloured hair. The brown head boy gasped when his head dipped backward as the other began to nip at his neck, a low moan and Akiyo dug his fingers into Francois's shoulders.

"Oh. You're so tight and warm." He chuckled, buckling his hips up into Akiyo's, listening happily to the hazelnuts moans. Francois bent his head and ran his tongue over Akiyo's nipple, purring as the boy made a low moan.

Struggling to move against the tan hips, Akiyo breathed shifting against the other and whimpered. "I-It's to m-much…" he gasped, twitching and tightening his arms around Francois's neck.

"You can handle it. I know you can." Francois spoke gently, running his hand through the brown hair before gripping the back of Akiyo's head, who blinked his glassy and teary eyes. The tan skinned boy watched as Akiyo tried to form words but couldn't, he wanted try and explain this unfamiliar feeling building up in his stomach. Almost as if he could read his mind, Francois quickly kissed him once more before purring out to him." Relax. I can feel your body getting read to come~" he jerked his hips up suddenly making the boy cry out with wide eyes, he felt his stomach curl up and his body began to shake as if it was hit with lighting.

Akiyo breathed deeply, feeling the other suckle his neck, as what he had witnessed from his very 'pervy' friends and heard about, as he orgasm, climaxed. With the help of Francois hand, pumping his shaft. His mouth gaping as his back arched, he shuddered and gazed at Francois. Who rocked forward and gently realized him onto the blankets of the bed before as gently as he could pulled out and allowed himself flop down next to him, making the bed shift and squeal with a loud thump.

Panting and trying to catch his breath, the hazelnut boy looked at the boy next to him and frowned. "Y-You…You wasn't even going fast was you? Not even going as the others called it 'hard-core'…" he pouted, his eyes turned to look at the roof of his bed room.

Rolling over, Francois placed his hand underneath his chin and raised Akiyo's head and turned his face so they were looking at eachother. "That is true. But it was your first time, first everything…" he muttered, trailing off with a small smirk before repeating 'first everything' again before purring and grinning up at the shorter brunette. "But…remember one-step at a time, Akiyo-_chan _after all, as you boyfriend, I _have_ to show you everything at a time."

"B-Boyfriend…" Akiyo repeated, his eyes widen and he mumbled softly to himself, underneath his breath useless words which caused the tan coloured boy laugh and lent forward, pressing his lips against the other.

When they pulled apart, the brunette panted and blushed brighter. Tilting his head down, the boy breathed deeply before he suddenly realized something, his head snapped back up to look at the boy nuzzling his pillows. "W-Wait. You s-said you'd s-show me e-everything at a time…does that m-mean….t-toys…" he trailed off, whispering the last word under his breath, he would have turned another shade of red if he wasn't already flushed as he thought back to his pervert Yoshimasa and Pierre, both who loved to use 'toys'.

"Hm." Francois laughed, his ruby eyes shimmering brightly. "I suppose so." he smirked wider as Akiyo blinked at the expression on his face, he suddenly at the feeling the other was imagining _things_. _Embarrassing _things.

Blushing brightly, the boy pushed Francois while squealing loudly. "Don't imagine those's things!" he cried, shaking the dark head's shoulder while he laughed.

One thing was for sure. The others would be proud that their little hazelnut had finally stepped into the word of, well, pleasure. Maybe Masato and Ikumi might be a little disappointed, but they'll get over it. He hoped.

He wondered. He wondered what would be in store for him in the future. Sighing sleepy, Akiyo's head rested against Francois's shoulder and let out a soft yawn.

Yes. What will happen? Only time will tell.

_**Okay. I've tried to research, I didn't quite get the Hadaka Kamegai thing (naked turtle shell), from what I've got, it's a Japanese spiritual creatures that only the pure hearted people get. Feel free to speak your mind about anything. I know it isn't perfect. My spelling and Grammar? Yes, I'm working so hard on that, please don't comment on it. Thank you~ and stay tune**_


End file.
